Bring Me to Life
by MsLessa
Summary: A songficlet for Priya's birthday...TRory of course.


Title: Bring Me To Life

Author: MsLessa

Rating: PG-13/R

Disclaimer: own nothing but the CD the song came from and computer this was typed on.

A.N.- my first songfic in honor of Priya's birthday.

~*~*~

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors,

Leading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb, 

Without a soul,

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,,

Until you find it there and lead me back home"

It was Her innocent blue eyes that were his undoing, Tristan decided. 

He had held himself aloof, empty of all but the pursuit of the game until he had looked into her eyes. Girls had come and gone from his life and his bed with rarely more than a passing thought to the pleasure and diversion that they had provided. He was a hollow shell of the man he portrayed. 

There was no depth to him. 

He really was that shallow, vain, self-serving, spoiled hedonist that She claimed him to be. And he didn't want to be that any more.

__

"Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become,"

Tristan knew that she could save him from himself if she would only give him the chance. He had suspected it from the first time she had turned down his offer to 'study'. Her refusal to give in and dance to his tune intrigued him. 

She had an iron will surrounding a taffy heart. 

She was what he needed. She very presence called him in and made him struggle to keep alive that tiny spark of humanity that remained.

__

"Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make me real,

Bring me to life,"

That one tender kiss born out of shared misery and mixed with curiosity gave him the hope he needed to go on. Even though She had run away crying he still had hope for himself and for Her. He knew she wasn't ready yet to take him on, but now there was something to look forward to again. He would try to hang on until She could find that part of him that had been lost so long ago. He would watch and wait for his chance again. Surely She would be able to save him.

__

"Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become,

Bring me to life"

She was so cold inside.

Everything was a façade and nobody seemed to notice or care. Only He seemed to truly spark something in her. The battles of wit and ignored innuendo were the only things that kept her going. 

That kept her alive.

Life should have been peachy keen for one Miss Rory Gilmore, but she had never realized how cold and empty she was until she had encountered Him. She tried every type of distraction she could thing off… books, a boyfriend, fighting with Paris. Nothing worked. 

He kept her going, made her stay on her toes ever ready for his next run at her defenses. Tristan seemed desperate to batter down the walls she built up to protect herself.

__

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love, 

Darling only you are the life among the dead,"

It was that piano bench kiss that turned the spark into something enduring. Kindling had been added to make that spark into more of a small flame. She may have fled in tears from Him but it was out of relief not sorrow. 

The flames of life did burn inside of her; she was not just a frozen shell going through the motions, dead to all true feelings. She had felt the flames race through her blood with just the simple touch of lips on lips. His lips on hers.

It wasn't time yet. But it soon would be.

  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

Got to open my eyes to everything,

Without a thought without a voice without a soul,

Don't let me die here there must be something more,

Bring me to life."

When she was ready a quietly arranged meeting took place. 

Nervousness, hesitation, anticipation, and anxiousness colored the atmosphere. Two lost souls who recognized that what was desperately missing from themselves was present in the other. Each craved what only the other could give them.

Firm male lips pressed against soft female ones setting alight the first flames of passion and life. Hot, heated kisses were exchanged their mouths sharing the warmth between them. Tongues stroked and coaxed the fire until it caught them both up in it's blaze. Fingers fought fingers in the battle to remove their clothes as quickly as possible. Skin on skin contact was a must if this was going to work.

Frantic hands and mouths painted their desires on one another's skin. The inexperience virgin kept apace with the jaded playboy evening out the playing field. The small fire was turning into an inferno of heat and passion. Shared heat became sweat soaked skin as they moved through all the steps of arousal racing towards that fireball of feelings at the end.

The moment of pain as Tristan finally thrust himself into Rory's wet heat was savored by both of them for the landmark that it was before being pushed aside in their quest for fulfillment. Fiery words of yearning spurred them on until they were consumed by it all. 

Gasping for air they basked in the warm glow that their coming together had created. Never again would they be hollow or empty. The fires of life burned within them never to put out again.

__

"Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become,

Bring me to life"

The End


End file.
